User blog:Marcus Junior/Chapter review:629
Random thing i thought it could be fun to do reviewing chapters and episodes just to take a break of all the predictions and 10th meber blogs so lets start it: BE WARNED THIS BLOG CONTAINS HEAVY SPOILERS AND RANDOM NOSENSE LIKE PUN Cover From the decks of the world started kicking again and as predictable its in cocoyashi village and Genzo as PERVoccupied as evar and is that nojiko someone got a new hairstyle and why is bellemere written everywhere did nojiko open a bussines on tangerinesand the label is belle-mere? (post any idea in the coment session bellow( Chapter itself And we start of with nami trying to stop jinbe and luffy's fight but to no avail as luffy is as stuborn as always but jinbe is super man and manages to stop luffy with a punch is it haki??????NO just fishman karate using the water in luffys body and in the atmosphere so any jinbe fan write down jinbe DOES NOT have haki nuff said Luffy seeing that as the start of the battle activates gear second in a flash and hits jinbe with JET STOMP but jinbe blocks luffy eforthleesly even tough luffy's attack now is faster than light itself rember the pacifistas yeah this proves how beast jinbe trully is Jinbe and luffy are about to clash but ROBIN-Chawn steps in and sanji tries to save her but she steps out and I thought women were undecided but robin you just wanted to get rid of sanji right but continuing the clash KOes luffy jinbe and sanji who wasn't even fighthing. Robin just pops out of the forest like nothing happened and scares the hell out of chopper so chopper is still scared easily write that down; Jinbe and Luffy talk on how luffy shouldnt fight hordi because fishmen would only hate more humans and hachi tries to say something important but gets interrupted again poor hachi nobody listens to him *cough*deckenandluffy*cough* and jinbe decides to defeat hordi by himself cause he is superman well not really but he is as awesome as him right? Back in neptune palace hordi ordes is underlings to go with him somewhere and to not leave anyone there just like every sinle master mind doesnt watch over his prisioners and they wonder why do they get away*facepalm* but hordi explains says palace is almost inpenetrable *coug*impel down was also*cough* and he says something about houses that i dont comprehend(again write opinions bellow). Changing to sweets factory town we see why dentist all over the world fear Daruma because his teeth can munch on everything even rock i wonder if that is good for his diet speaking of diet he is angry about cappucino someone does not like cafeeine because then they can not sleep tonight and after talking to some subordinates he proves that he has a devil fruit the dig dig fruit just kiding he just has a black hole in his stomach and his eating his way to gyoncorde plaza After daruma awesome exiting the people comment on how the new fishmen pirates consits of 4 top sharks even tough one is a squid wich aren't even fish for Oda's sake but oh well and they hope that the princes will stop them even tough one of them looks like a drama queen and the other an oversized party animal And back to ryugu palace and we see brook new ability the ability that gave him the name SOUL KING and he explains that this works when he prays to Oda or someone not so important like his assistant and he becomes instant instant secret agent matterial just imagine brook saying:MY NAME IS BONE, JAMES BONE and ussop is envious of brook new ability and i dont blame him but anyways zoro tells brook to try and find his sword and he tries to ask pappug some help but pappug (like any normal person) runed for his life And thats the chapter for ya; sorry for any grammar errors and i would like to hear your opinions on the comment area so PEACE OUT Category:Blog posts